1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to LEDs (light-emitting diodes) and more particularly to an LED lamp with improved heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are renowned for their ability to resist shock. Further, LEDs have many advantages including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, improved robustness, smaller size, faster switching, greater durability, and greater reliability. LEDs are powerful enough for room lighting. LEDs are used in applications including street lights, automotive lighting, and traffic signals.
LEDs also require more precise current and heat management than compact fluorescent lamp sources of comparable output. Thus, how to effectively, efficiently dissipate heat generated by LEDS is an important issue to be addressed in LED lamp or bulb design.
One typical method is forming heat radiating fins on a heat sink of an LED lamp. However, its heat dissipation performance is low. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.